Le Moment Présent
by Shin Sekai no Kaizoku
Summary: La fleur et le sable. Drôle de combinaison. C'était arrivé, comme ça. Ses sentiments aussi avaient émergé de la même manière. Mais elle sait bien comment tout cela va finir. Et il en est tout aussi conscient. Alors, autant profiter du moment présent.


Deux heures du matin.

Incapable de trouver me sommeil, elle n'avait cessé de se retourner dans le lit, encore et encore. Avant de se lover contre son amant, pour s'en éloigner quelques minutes plus tard.

Morphée ne voulait pas d'elle cette nuit.

Elle se tourna vers son amant. Il semblait profondément endormi. Abandonné à ses rêves, il semblait être si simple.

Si humain.

Une personne qu'il n'était pas.

Elle l'avait pris comme il était aux yeux du monde. Froid, calculateur. Manipulateur perfide et sadique.

Un roc qui l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était, fragile, en fuite, mais impitoyable. Femme sans sentiments qui n'hésiterait pas à le trahir pour assurer sa survie.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Ils jouaient tout deux un jeu dangereux.

Il y avait d'abord eu ces baisers volés après une réunion en privé. La jeune femme en avait été surprise et avait pris ses distances, quelques temps.

Puis les mains égarées. De sa part. Qui s'attardaient trop longtemps.

Une tension, cruelle et intenable. Ils avaient résisté pendant deux ans.

Et il y avait eu ce jour.

Une dispute – pour une connerie. D'une violence rare de sa part. Prête à le trahir sur le champs, elle avait été plus que surprise lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée par le bras avant de la plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser avec la même violence.

Ils en avaient eu besoin.

De cette relation brutale, sans sentiments. Uniquement basée sur la frustration, la violence et le sexe. Et pourtant, ils jouaient un jeu dangereux.

Elle avait joué et aujourd'hui, il était trop tard.

Elle avait joué, et elle avait perdu ce jeu trop difficile pour elle.

La jeune femme se leva sans bruit et mit rapidement un peignoir, dissimulant son corps. Une fois la ceinture bien attachée, reposant sur son bassin, elle sortit sur le balcon.

Il faisait assez froid. Sans être tout à fait dans le désert, ils n'en étaient pas loin, et les températures, le soir, étaient glaciales.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité des vagues de sable qui s'étendaient à quelques mètres à peine du bâtiment.

Elle s'en voulait. De s'attacher autant à celui qui n'était qu'une aventure de quelques soirs. Il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments entre eux, si ce n'était leur frustration mutuelle.

Leur relation était violence. Elle était sa seconde, la plus haut gradée de son organisation.

Elle était à la fois Ulysse et le Cheval de Troie. L'espion et le leurre.

Mais cette fois Ulysse était tombé sous le charme de son ennemi.

« Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

T'aurais-je réveillé ? Excuse moi. »

L'homme s'appuya sur la rambarde du balcon, regardant dans la même direction qu'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes.

La jeune femme commença à frissonner, il faisait vraiment froid. Mais elle se sentait bien, dans ce silence relativement doux, à côté de son amant, face à l'océan de sable.

Un poids supplémentaire se déposa sur ses épaules, et elle jeta un regard surpris à son homologue, qui venait de déposer sa lourde cape sur elle.

« Tu risques d'attraper froid. » dit-elle en le regardant se détourner, torse nu et uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon.

« Je suis Sable, tu sais. Les températures extrêmes des déserts n'ont pas vraiment d'effet sur moi. » répondit-il avec sa voix grave.

A nouveau, le silence.

C'était ça, aussi, leur relation. De longs silences, des non-dits. Évidents, mais qu'ils ne prononçaient pas à haute voix afin de garder une certaine stabilité.

Une certaine manière de garder les pieds sur terre lors de leurs parties de jambes en l'air.

Un vent froid fit frémir la jeune femme.

Elle savait très bien comment tout ceci allait se finir.

A un moment donné, elle finirait par trahir son amant en ne respectant pas la clause première de son contrat.

Et ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'elle allait faire ça.

Elle cherchait la connaissance et la liberté, il ne voulait que le pouvoir et la destruction.

« Tu devrais rentrer Robin, tu as une longue journée demain.

Il en va de même pour toi.

Allons dormir ensemble alors. »

Elle le détestait.

De tout son être.

Elle le détestait autant qu'il l'attirait. Ses cheveux en bataille au levé du lit, impeccables en journée. Sa forte musculature, cette cicatrice horizontale qui lui donnait un air revêche, et sa voix de velours lorsqu'il lui proposait des activités nocturnes.

Et pourtant, elle finit par sourire à ce pirate, à ce foutu Crocodile qui avait déjà capturé ses mains et qui bientôt l'emmena dans la chambre, l'embrassant tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec une violence contenue, ou non.

Dans le pire des cas...

Elle s'en préoccuperait le temps venu. Et elle garderait dès à présent un flacon et une dague sur elle.

Juste au cas où.


End file.
